Izzy
Izzy, labeled The Psycho, was a camper in Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. She was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Pickle. She returns to compete once again in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of the Survivors with her travel partner, Randy. Izzysquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg KillerGrips.jpg TeamPickle.jpg Biography Izzy has been described by those who know her as a "wingnut," a "psycho hosebeast," and "some kind of crazy." For as long as she can remember, she's been a big fan of "the witching hour." Her parents once awoke at midnight to find year year old Izzy shaking the bars of her crib and howling at the full moon. They soothed her back to sleep with her favourite lullabies - horror movie soundtracks; the only music that relaxes her. Being around Izzy is like being on a roller coaster - one that hasn't been inspected for safety. Some of her favorite pastimes include impersonating her parents friends, burning things and making up stuff that scares the crap out of people. There's no rhyme or reason to what Izzy does. For instance, a guy from her school remembers when Izzy stalked him for a whole week because she had a major crush on him. He also remembers how a week later she changed her mind and threw him in a sewer. When Izzy heard about the Total Drama Island auditions, she camped outside a producer's front door for three weeks until he agreed to cast her on the show. She now has a restraining order against him and she can't come within two miles of his house. Izzy is willing to do whatever it takes to survive eight weeks of camp and is definitely one to watch. She'll definitely make the highlight reel! Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Izzy wasted a good deal of time on the island lolligagging and being crazy. She was placed on the Screaming Gophers and tried bringing her wacky lifestyle into the game. In Not Quite Famous, Izzy and Mike, as Svetlana, were going to perform a trapeze act before Mike ruined it. Izzy fled from her team to find shelter in The Sucky Outdoors. Later, she led Sadie to their campsite. Izzy left the game in If You Can't Take The Heat... when she blew up a kitchen, afraid the RCMP would be on her tail again. It turns out they never intended to arrest her and she quit for nothing. She later rooted for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Izzy launches Owen, Noah, and Abigail off a catapult and into the lake by accident. She then launches herself and crashes B and Cameron's plane. She gets drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Izzy was placed on the Killer Grips. Once on that team, she began following the orders of team captain, Bridgette and co captain, Trent. Izzy tries taking control of the team on many occasions. At the merge, Bridgette asks for Izzy to spy on Shin and see if he's up to anything. Izzy finds out about Shin's illegal alliance but gets sidetracked and instead blows up a quarter of the movie set when she sets off all the bombs in Dial M For Merger. She is eliminated. She votes for Dawn in the finale. She ends up being a proffesional actress alongside Mike and Zoey. She goes to Broadway and performs many shows. She gets drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Izzy was placed on Team Pickle in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. She quickly befriended Mel, becoming her bestie for the game. Izzy survived most of the merge due to her team never losing. Izzy didn't generally get along with Duncan due to him defying her in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. Due to Izzy's acrobatic skillset, she manages to remain very helpful for many challenges such as Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Loch Where You're Going, and Jamaica Me Sweat. Izzy was horrified when she learned Mel swapped teams after that episode. In Sweden Sour, Nathaniel accidentally breaks Izzy's arm by shooting a cannonball at her. She wears a casy from that episode all the way to Chinese Fake-Out. At the merge, Is This Rio Life?, Izzy is treated off the show for her broken arm. She later flees and defeats an alien queen attacking the show known as Lindsay Clone. Izzy gets medicated in N.A.S.A. Nots but becomes super smart due to this. She barrels through the challenge of brains but ultimately loses to Beth. Mel throws Izzy under the bus in order to save herself, resulting in Izzy's elimination. Izzy roots for Scott in the finale. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over In the special, Izzy is revealed to be a professional theater ghost on Broadway, meaning she haunts the place. She works with Zachary, Fallon and Ella. Izzy accepts her invite to Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over with Randy. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Izzy began the race in None Down, Thirty To Go with Randy, where they competed as the "Survivors" being animal and wilderness themed. Randy was unable to display a lot of his broad documentary knowledge due to having to constantly keep Izzy in check. In The Road To Morocco, Izzy adopted a camel and named it Ms. Humpsworth, where it ran away and got lost in the very next episode, French Is An Eiffel Language. The process repeated in Mediterranean Homesick Blues when Izzy adopted a shark. It was lost in Iceland, Bjorken Telephone. Randy attempts to reconnect with Cheyenne and Adam, who politely decline but ease up when compared with Izzy. Izzy steals, I mean adopts, bullet ants in Brazilian Pain Forest and then proceeds to lose them again in Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket. Don makes it clear that he doesn't want them to take anymore animals and even penalties the two in New Beijinging. Randy starts to become annoyed and ashamed in Izzy, causing her to try and step up her game to make it up to him. In My Way Or Zimbabwe, Randy gets lost and looks for Izzy, not realizing that Izzy is succesfully completing the challenge without him. With the tables turned on productivity, Randy ends up losing the challenge for his team, and the two make up. They adopt the rhino they took s selfie with. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Izzy has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Beth, Courtney and Bridgette. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Izzy has yet to outrank Mike, Jo, and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Izzy has yet to outrank Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Izzy has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Izzy has competed against, she has yet to outrank Adam, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Izzy has yet to outrank Tammy, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery ONUDIzzy2.png Lizzy.png 400px-IzzyRiotOnSet.png Izzysit.png Izzycnhq.png ONUDIzzy1.png Trivia *Izzy has participated in a total of eight songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Eine Kleine, Sea Shanty, Change The Guard, I'm A Loser, and Get Me Out. *Izzy is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Zoey, Owen, Mike, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, Jo, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Cody, Cameron, Bridgette, B, mlp and Alejandro. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Pickle Category:TDU Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Orange Hair Category:Green Eyes